The present invention relates to a new device for the alignment research, alignment and orientation of prosthesis of the lower limbs.
The device of the invention is provided for alignment and/or orientation adjustments of a portion of a prosthesis with respect to the others, for example of the juncture of a prosthesis for amputation of a thigh or of a leg, in order to obtain the best static and dynamic positions when the patient is walking.
In addition, the device of the invention can be manufactured at a low cost and extremely simply and is of a light weight. Moreover, the device of the invention, once set in position, can be completely imbedded into a shape simulating the outer aspect of the amputated limb.